Entre las sombras
by MarauderLadies
Summary: Porque pase lo que pase - le dijo Nott a la morena - Yo te cuidare siempre... TheoNottxOC


¿Como podia tener esos extraños antojos

¿Como podia tener esos extraños antojos? Se preguntaba Theodore Nott mientras caminaba por los terrenos del colegio, siguiendo a una chica morena, con los colores del Leon impregnados en su ropa, la chica caminaba rapida, con una mochila blanca colgada del hombro… Y de golpe desaparecio. Si, Theo ya lo sabia cada tarde hacia lo mismo… se subia en el arbol que habia mas alla de la casa de Hagrid y se ponia a leer, a dibujar o simplemente pensaba, él creia que no podria haber elegido chica mas estraña, era rara rara, por ejemplo ¿a quien se le ocurriria llevar un pendiente en la lengua?, como se notaba que el no conocia el mundo de los muggles, ese dia la chica subio a las ramas del arbol y se encendio un cigarrillo… Eso si que le gustaba a él, seria de los muggles si, pero habia muy pocos Slytherins que no tenian ese vicio, por muy muggle que fuese, se resignaban, el se moria de ganas de subir a ese arbol y pedirle un cigarrillo mientras se la sentaba en su regazo… pero ¿Qué pensaria ella? Un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, eso no seria bueno para nadie…

Ella también pensava en él… ¿que se creia que no se daba cuenta que la seguia? Ella podria ser una chica, rara, Gryffindor y demas… pero tenia muy buen oido, estaba feliz, ese chico era monisimo… lastima que fuese Slytherin, con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos negros, le encantaba como el flequillo se le metia en los ojos, y con cierta melancolia pensaba que en parte era como ella… un solitario. Rió sola.

Le encantaba cuando reia, esa melodía que salia de su boca era medicina para el, hacia que su frio y maquiavélico corazon se hablandara haciendo que el sonriera a su vez, le encantaba mirarla… y no era el unico según sabia, esa chica seria rarita, rebelede, y lo que quisieseis pero era guapa, con su falda corta y la camisa con los primeros botones desbrochados, y la corbata que nunca estaba en su sitio, luego su cascada de pelo castaño largo i liso, y sus ojos verdes, verdes como la esperanza, mas verdes incluso que los del niño-que-vivió, pensaba Theo.

Ella, mientras veia que el cavilaba pego un salto del arbol y se planto frente a él,

Se le acerco y rozó sus labios con los frios de él… Sonrio, y se marcho con su mochila al hombro.

Pensaba como podia ser tan hermosa, cuando la sintio bajar del arbol, y ponerse en frente de el, cerro fuerte los ojos esperando el bofetón, pero se sorprendio al sentir unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, y como se marchaba.

Abrio lentamente los ojos, sin creerse aun lo que habia sucedido, se pellizcó el brazo… no podia ser, tenia que ser un sueño.

El tambien sonrio, mientras pensaba que era de las unicas personas que le hacia reir tan a menudo, entonces se subio el al arbol… no tenia ganas de ir a la siguiente clase, Transformaciones… asi que se quedo alli.

Ahora me toca adivinación… pensaba Caroline. Aunque no sabia si ÉL lo sabia, deicidio que no tenia ganas de ir a clase a aguantar a la pesada de la profesora… asi que se dirigio a las cocinas, donde les pidio a los elfos si le podian traer piña, si ella tenia antojos raros. Se la trajeron i mientras se la comia entro alguien mas a la cocina.

Theo se sorprendio al verla alli, nunca se hubiese pensado que sabia donde estaban las cocinas, creia que solo los Slytherin lo sabian. (N/A: tsè! xD)

"Traedme un bollito de chocolate y un café" pidio el chico con su tono de voz neutro, y se sento en la mesa donde estaba la chica, pues no habia otra.

"Hola" – intento ser simpatica ella. Pero el chico no le contesto. Hizo como si ella no estuviese, no queria que sus sentimientos lo convirtieran en otra persona. El tenia sus propios objetivos, impuestos por su padre si, pero objetivos al fin y al cabo, tenia que acabar el colegio para poder iniciar la ceremonia para ser un Mortifago, y si el Señor Tenebroso queria ser su mano derecha algun dia…

La chica se enfado. ¿Quién era el para no saludarla? Vale por muy Slytherin que fuese, el hola no se le niega a nadie… es un borde… ya lo sabia para otra vez, se termino su trozo de piña, se levanto y se fue. Después de darle un beso, y todo eso el era incapaz de reconocerla, eso la decepciono un poco, se volvio a su arbol, y no subio se sento en una de las raíces, y se puso a llorar, no lo pudo evitar, le gustaba ese chico, y que el no le hiciera ni caso después de meses siguiéndola la habia jodido y mucho. Cuando no tenia mas lagrimas saco su paquete de tabaco y lo tiro junto a sus cuadernos y sus lápices, saco un cigarrillo y se lo encendio, entonces alguien le toco la espalda. Ella no se quiso girar pues sabia que tendria los ojos hinchados, y la cara roja por culpa del llanto. Le volvieron a tocar la espalda. Y se giro. Y lo vio a él serio, mirandola con un deje de ¿preocupación? En esos ojos en los que ella se perdia… "?Y tu que quieres ahora?" – casi grito la morena. Entonces el chico la jaló hacia arriba y la besó, la beso como no la habia besado nadie en su vida, y mientras ella intentaba que sus piernas la aguantaran, el la seguia besando, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Cuando se separaron porque necesitaban oxigeno, se sentaron en la raiz donde un poco antes la chica habia estado llorando. Ella saco el paquete de tabaco y le ofreció, un cigarrillo, el acepto y con una media sonrisa dijo "Gracias…" Bueno por algo se empieza, penso Caroline, "Quiero que sepas una cosa" – continuo el moreno – "A mi me gustan y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre te estare vigilando, desde alli, desde las sombras" y con un susurro la chica acabo la conversación con un suave "Te quiero".


End file.
